


Ode to the Nonexistent Unknown

by Ink-and-scales-and-dragons-tales (SingleSingularity)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Escapril Poetry Challenge, Escapril Poetry Challenge 2020, Gen, Poetry, Quarantine Poetry 2020
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23920735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SingleSingularity/pseuds/Ink-and-scales-and-dragons-tales
Summary: Ashes to ashesAnd dust to dust
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Quarantine Poetry Challenge 2020 AO3 Edition!





	Ode to the Nonexistent Unknown

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a poem for my eighth grade English class that was eloquent and long, but not my best work. The original, named Ashes and Stardust, dealt heavily with my at the time undiagnosed depression and anxiety and resulted in a rather heavy read. Four years later, I've revisited the original theme in a hopefully more uplifting response for these difficult times.

Ashes to ashes  
And dust to dust  
And all that is iron shall eventually rust,  
All lights that twinkle will eventually fade  
And all that is vibrant will turn close to grey.  
Yet time heals all wounds, no matter how broken  
And holds all the words that have yet to be spoken.

Walk with me, my friend  
And paint the town blue  
Though few words are spoken  
I care about you.

Come along, my friend  
And trace lines 'cross the stars  
Though our bodies may be tired  
We'll all meet up on mars.

Dance with me, my love  
And let your weeping cease  
The hard times may not yet be over  
But together we can bring peace.

Nothing is forever  
We remember more than we create  
Tomorrow though will come again  
And just because it'll end doesn't have to mean now.


End file.
